Methods and devices are known that provide functions for editing workspace data objects which may include emails, documents, contact entries, calendar entries, etc. Some of these devices may be configured to allow the user to enter associations between a first selectable element and a second selectable element by, for example, using an input action to drag and drop the first selectable element onto the second selectable element.
Typically in response to associations entered in this way a default action is performed. However the default action leads to the same result in each case and different characteristics of the association are not provided for. These additional characteristics can be defined by the user entering additional input, which typically involves a relatively large amount of user input. Entering this input can be onerous, particularly on a relatively small touch-screen display such as those which are provided on portable computing devices.
The present invention aims to provide a method and device for associating a first workspace data object with a first workspace service and for determining characteristics of the association of the first workspace data object with the first workspace service. The method and device are particularly suited for use with a relatively small touch-screen display on a portable computing device using relatively little user input.